percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The E-100 Robots
This page depicts the various Robotic Space Pirates. E-100 Alpha.png|Alpha, the First and the leader. E-123 Omega.png|Omega, the last and Gamma's replacement. E-101 Beta.jpg|Beta, the second and a torture master. E-104 Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon, the Wrecker. E-103 Delta.jpg|Delta, the swimmer. E-105 Zeta.jpg|Zeta, the Stationary Defense Master. E-121 Phi.png|Phi, the Spy and Skeptic. E-101 Gamma.png|Gamma, the Exile and Revolutionary. =Robots and Positions= The Leaders These are the big three of the group, the leaders and the most powerful. E-100 Alpha: Alpha is the first E-100 unit and one of the first to be upgraded. He was part of the plot to kill their inventor (who will remain nameless), alongside Beta and Omega. Alpha's upgraded form, known as Alpha-Zero, has heavy mass and weaponry, including Annihilator Beam, a Laser Targeting System, and all the weapons of the other E-100 series. His original weaponry consists of hover jets, crushing grip, and an Annihilator Beam. E-101 Beta: Beta, the second unit, was known for his ruthlessness and diabolical cunning; the second in the plot, he came up with how to kill his inventor. He is also known for banishing Gamma for his "uselessness." His upgraded form (E-101 MK II) wielded the hazard shield, as well as electromagnetic energy pulses, laser tracking, multi-missle launchers, anti-gravity thrusters, rapid-fire blasters, and a temporary energy shield. His orginial weaponry consists of two shock cannons, a hover mode, and a hazard shield. E-123 Omega: Omega, the last unit, was Gamma's replacement and the only one constructed after the unknown inventor's death; he replaced Gamma after the latter was exiled for not taking part in the plot. His upgraded/merged form, E-123 Omega X, was the result of a merge of the E-100 Juggernaut's (their main mode of transportation) Front Compartment/Engine. Omega X received its cannons, which could be switched out for wrist swords; Omega's legs were replaced by tank treads, so this heavily armed (more heavy than armed) behemoth could maneuver better. His original weaponry consists of a wave-quake generator, omega cannon, and specially designed armor plating. The Troopers: The troopers consist of the less impressive models of the E-100 series. E-103 Delta: Delta is not remembered much, but haunted Gamma permanently, by giving the latter a resentful look as Gamma was forced into exile. He is equipped with sub-zero blasters and waterproofed circuitry, making him a good underwater combatant. E-104 Epsilon: Epsilon is a more unstable unit, as he craves destruction; this worries the leaders, for they fear he may betray them. Epsilon is equipped with rolling wheels for feet and twin stinger missle launchers, which are not powerful, but damaging. E-105 Zeta: Zeta was orignally a clone of Gamma, but was modified into a stationary defense unit, making him resentful of his brothers for giving him such a humilitiating job. Zeta comes equipped with an X-ray Scope, to spot possible cloaked enemies, as well as a direct link to the E-100's base's security units, giving him a steady advantage in combat. E-107 Theta: Theta only appears in Operation: Olympian Liberation, as a medium-sized boss. His weaponry consists of a Hyper Beam, which costs energy orbs, the power sources for the E-100 units. E-121 Phi: Phi was originally doubtful of Gamma's refusal to help with the plot, but he did wonder what Gamma did to deserve exile, making Phi a more likeable E-100 unit. Phi is equipped with a cloaking device and a plasma grapple lasso, which can electricute foes with bio-plasma, or can be used to traverse large gaps. The Secret Project (E-125 Ultima): E-125 Ultima, designed by Beta, Alpha, and Omega, was the secret project destined to become reality, when Ultima took Aphrodite as hostage and challenged Gamma to a showdown on the remains of the frigate Vol Paragom (the part which was still held up by anti-gravity thrusters). Ultima was taken down by Gamma in this pattern: #Stun him with Annihilator Beam #Rip off chestplate with Grapple Lasso #Spot invisible coward with X-ray Scope #Blast bolts that hold up plate which covers his core with Seeker Missles #Pelt core with Chain Beam #He repairs shielding; repeat. Gamma deals the coup-de-gras, finishing Ultima, postponing the project indefinetly. Bases Frigate Vol Paragom: Frigate Vol Paragom was the E-100 main aerial craft and research vessel, until the events in Operation: Olympian Liberation brought it crashing into the Rockies; it was still temporarily operational, however, and was on the verge of being restored, until Gamma's intervention caused reconstruction to be postponed indefinetly. Glacier 23: Glacier 23 is the pirates current base and their command center; many experiments on weapon systems were performed here, as well as upgrades and research. (More on this level coming soon!) Category:The Chaotix Episodes Category:PhazonMario950 Category:Robots Category:Gamma's Mission